La fille d'Azkaban
by Mikiasa
Summary: Version longue de ma fic "La femme au détraqueurs" Une vieille légende parle d'un monstre vivant sur l'ile d'Azkaban, on raconte qu'il fut Homme avant de ne plus rien ressentir, avant de tout perdre et d'être craint de tous.
1. Chapter 1

On appelle les détraqueurs les gardiens d'Azkaban mais en vérité ils n'en sont pas les gardiens mais seulement les bourreaux. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de gérer une prison. Tout le monde le sait mais nul ne veut se dire que c'est vrai, cette danse macabre est l'œuvre d'un Homme.

Automne 1941.

Les élèves marchent, courent, discutent, trainent dans les couloirs du château alors qu'une jeune fille rentrent dans la salle commune de sa maison. Son petit ami l'attend assit sur un canapé, il semble soucieux.

_ « Ça ne va pas Tom ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

_ « J'ai trouvé les réponses à mes questions, mon père n'était pas un sorcier » Dit-il à la foi déçu et bouillant de rage.

_ « Cela signifie que tu es un ..

_ « Ne prononce pas ce mot ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

_ « Laisse-moi effacez tes soucis mon beau Serpentard » répondit la sorcière en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient terminé dans le lit de Tom dans des étreintes violentes et passionnées comme seuls eux en avaient le secret. Pourtant au cœur de la nuit, la jeune fille sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ne revint jamais.

Partout on racontait qu'elle avait été enlevée, mariée de force par ses parents à un riche sorcier étranger, plus tard on dirait que c'était surement Tom qui l'avait tué pour s'en débarrasser et éviter qu'elle ne raconte tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Après tout, c'était digne du plus grand mage noir que le monde est connu … Parmi les mangemorts on pensait, que la jeune femme s'était sacrifiée pour le maitre ou que sa mort était dû à une expérience ayant mal tournée. Une chose était sûre, cette fille si spéciale pour le maitre était morte et quelqu'un devait payer. Son nom ne devait pas être prononcé, ses photos devaient être détruites et sa famille avait été éradiquée. Tout souvenir de Morgane Monroe devait disparaitre comme elle. Mais pourquoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

N'ésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

La jeune femme ouvra doucement les paupières comme si c'était la première qu'elle pouvait voir. De toute évidence, elle devait avoir près de 18 ans mais il lui semblait qu'elle venait de naitre aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs des années passées. Elle se trouvait dans un vieux lit en bois massif au près duquel se tenait une femme aux allures cadavériques. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée auparavant, elle n'en fut pas effrayée.

_ « Te voilà réveillée, nous allons pouvoir commencer ton apprentissage. » annonça la vieille femme.

_ « Quel apprentissage ? » demanda notre « nouvelle-née ».

_ « Ton apprentissage de gardienne ».

Peu de temps après la vieille femme expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait à son apprentie :

« _ Désormais tu seras une gardienne, c'est-à-dire la personne qui surveille la prison d'Azkaban et qui commande les détraqueurs. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire car tu n'as plus d'âme. Tu dois rester ici, c'est ton devoir et si tu venais à sortir les autres te tuerais, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ceux qui sont différents. Tu dois veiller à boire et manger, tu ne ressens plus rien et la faim fait partie des choses que tu ne connaîtras plus. Il faut aussi parler et écrire régulièrement si tu ne veux pas en perdre l'habitude même si ce n'est pas très utile.

_ Et ma famille ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ « Les monstres comme nous n'ont pas de famille » se vit elle répondre.

Le lendemain matin la vieille femme était morte.

Commença pour notre protagoniste une vie de solitude bercée par des cris de désespoir. Le matin, elle se levait se passait de l'eau sur le visage, enfilait sa grande robe blanche/grise qu'elle ne changeait jamais. Ensuite, elle regardait le registre des entrées, qui se remplissait automatiquement pendant la nuit, pour voir si des nouveaux allaient arriver. Elle effectuait alors sa ronde en vérifiant si les détraqueurs faisaient bien leur travail. Tout se passait toujours sans encombre au milieu des hurlements de douleurs. Personne ne la regardait jamais, ils étaient tous fou de toute façon ! Elle errait sans cesse dans ces couloirs, regardant les prisonniers, elle les connaissait tous par cœur. Chacun avait son histoire qu'elle couchait par écris l'après-midi. Les noms qu'ils criaient, les menaces qu'ils proféraient, tout, elle le notait comme-ci cela servirait à quelque chose. Mais il y en avait un qui était différent des autres. Il était arrivé en automne, les hommes qui l'avaient amenés avaient été bien plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il était beau, du moins beaucoup moins abimé que tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait avoir vu ici. Mais comme tous les autres il se débattait contre ses gardiens et s'était tout de suite stoppé en voyant la silhouette cadavérique de la gardienne. Ils avaient tous cette réaction en comprenant que le monstre dont parlent les mères sorcières pour faire peur aux enfants est bel et bien réel. Comme tous les autres, elle l'avait conduit à sa cellule en lui tenant simplement la main puisqu'ils avaient tous bien trop peur pour se débattre. Oui, il semblait comme tous les autres.

C'est plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte de sa différence. Il était là depuis bientôt une semaine et alors que la gardienne faisait sa ronde, du fond du couloir il cria : « Sortez-moi de là ! Vous là ! Je vous vois ! Aidez-moi ! » C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la voyait et surtout lui parlait. Beaucoup des détenus perdaient l'usage de la parole au bout de quelques temps. Elle s'approcha doucement de la cellule du dit garçon sans dire un mot. Elle l'observa de la tête au pied, il avait l'air fatigué mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. « Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Il faut m'aider, je suis innocent. » Dit-il. Elle ne l'écouta même pas. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête c'est qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal, non il était en trop bon état justement. Elle s'éloigna, cela devait être notée dans son carnet tout de suite, il fallait envoyer les détraqueurs dès maintenant et prévenir les autorités. « Non ne partez pas ! J'ai été impoli ! Comment vous appelez vous ? » Hurla-t-il de plus bel. La gardienne se retourna et répondit qu'elle ne savait pas avant de laisser cet étrange homme seul avec les détraqueurs.

Les gardiens ne dorment pas habituellement, ils ne ressentent pas la fatigue cependant la gardienne actuelle se forçait à dormir au moins quelques heures par nuit pour garder un semblant de conventions sociales. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle rêva.

Il y a avait une foule dans une grande salle dans un vieux bâtiment très haut. Certaines personnes étaient assises sur d'immenses tables en bois, quatre au total. Il y a vait une sorte de scène où était posé un tabouret en bois avec un très vieux et usé chapeau. Au fond de cette scène, il y avait encore une autre table beaucoup plus petite et avec des personnes beaucoup plus âgés. Il y avait d'autres personnes, des enfants, debout devant la scène. Une vieille femme monta sur la scène avec un parchemin. Au fur et à mesure, elle appela des enfants qui vinrent se poser sur le tabouret et leur posa le chapeau sur la tête. Il se mit à parler en criant des noms tels que « Gryffondor », « Serdaigle », « Poufsouffle », ou encore « Serpentard ». Et là, elle se vit avancer au nom de « Morgane Monroe ». Alors que ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, le décor changea. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre avec des grands lits à baldaquins brodés de vert et d'argent. Elle vit une blonde ouvrir la porte et crier de joie « Ah Morgane tu es là ! ». Le décor changea de nouveau et elle se retrouva dans un parc près d'une colonne de pierre. Elle n'était pas seule, non il y avait avec elle un garçon tout aussi beau que Sirius. Il pleuvait et ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Elle était collée à lui et lui mordillait le cou, l'homme poussa un petit « Morgane » emplit de désir et de plaisir. Le décor changea de plus bel et elle vit un homme bien plus âgé s'avancé vers elle en criant « Morgane » avant de lui assener une claque d'une forte puissance. Sur ce violent contact, elle se réveilla dans son lit.

Elle ne cessa de penser à cet étrange évènement. Un homme qui ne devait pas parler, lui a adressé la parole alors qu'il n'était même pas sensé la voir. Il lui avait demandé son prénom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et là, alors qu'elle ne rêve jamais, son rêve lui avait donné la réponse à la question de cet inconnu.


End file.
